The haunted theme park
by FrozenElphaba
Summary: With Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly working on a case for the English Sanctuary Valkyrie decides to solve the mystery of the theme park. With the Help of China Sorrows
1. Chapter 1

The haunted theme park

Chapter 1

-In this story Valkyrie is 14-

Valkyrie Cain sat down for breakfast table and read the newspaper. She didn't usually do all the boring stuff, usually it was her reflection, but Skulduggery had been sent to help the English Sanctuary along with Tanith and Ghastly so unfortunately she had to stay behind.

"Why does normal life have to be so boring?" She muttered to herself.

"What was that dear," Her mum turned around from cleaning the dishes.

"Nothing, just talking to myself"

"You know what they say about that first sign of madness."

"Dad talks to himself all the time."

"I've told you before that's only because no one listens to him."

Valkyries Dad was at work. He usually left early to miss the traffic and to make sure he had everything. One time he left for work without his trousers. Valkyrie went back to reading the newspaper. She only read the headlines for something interesting to read about. She didn't get far when she found a headline reading: 'Ghost forces Dublin's theme park to close!' Valkyrie just couldn't resist.

"I'm just going out mum."

"Where do you think you're going Stephanie?" She shot a stern look at Valkyrie.

"To Tanith's house."

"I'm sure she's about 20 Stephanie. Your way too young to be hanging around with her."

Thank god she doesn't know her real age Valkyrie thought.

"Bye mum" she said stepping up from the table and she made for the door.

"Stephanie!" Her mum shouted but she was already gone.

Outside Valkyrie took out her mobile and called China. Valkyrie told China about the newspaper article and China promised to meet her at the theme park. She promised herself she would prove that she and China can be as good at solving mysteries as Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery.


	2. Chapter 2

The haunted theme park

Chapter 2

Valkyrie decided the quickest way to the theme park would be by taxi. She reached the park within 20 minutes, she paid the driver and walked over to a women stood near the gates. Once Valkyrie had blocked the sunlight from her eyes she saw what the women was wearing-a pink floral summer dress and matching flip flops and in her hair was a huge pink flower.

"What are you wearing?" Valkyrie asked her.

"What do you mean? It's the middle of July and this the first day the sun has actually decided to come out and it's boiling…so I'm dressed for the occasion. I see you're not." China replied eyeing what Valkyrie was wearing. As usual Valkyrie was dressed in the clothes Ghastly had made for her-black jeans and boots and a black coat which ended halfway up her thighs.

"China we're going ghost hunting," Valkyrie sighed.

"I'll be fine dear but are you sure we can do this?"

"Yes we can, now come on."

"Wait without Skulduggery and the others? hmm…No way!"

"Come on China. Once we've done this they won't question our ability again." She pulled at China's arm and moved her closer to the gate. The gates to the theme park were massive. They were made of iron-big heavy iron. Keeping the gates shut was a big heavy silver padlock.

"China could you try and get this lock open?"

"We can't do this alone if Tanith was here she could have opened that lock with no problem and Skulduggery…well he would have just kicked the gates down but me Valkyrie you ask me? Well good job I have just the thing." She was looking for the correct symbol on her body that would do the trick. As she was doing that Valkyrie heard a creek, turned away from China and saw the Gates to the theme park had opened.

"I knew you could do it China!" Valkyrie was excited now.

"Do what? Ah ha here it is." China turned towards the gates and joined Valkyrie. "You did that to annoy me didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything China, I thought it was you."

China was shaking her head. "It wasn't me."

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"This place is actually haunted!" Valkyrie just couldn't wait she started to walk towards the gate and realised China wasn't following.

"Come on," Valkyrie said whilst pulling at Chinas arm, "We'll be fine, I promise" Valkyrie reassured her and pulled her friend into the theme park.


	3. Chapter 3

The haunted theme park

Chapter 3

The huge iron gates slammed shut behind them as they crossed the boundary. Valkyrie felt China shiver.

"We'll be alright." If Valkyrie had to say that again she would kill China Sorrows.

"Try telling that to her" China was pointing ahead of them and Valkyrie followed her finger to a purple and green tent, then she looked at the path in front of the tent. There, about 5 metres, in front of them was a women lying face down on the floor. Valkyrie ran to her side but China stayed where she was. Valkyrie crouched to check the woman's pulse but found none, she had none-she was dead. Valkyrie rolled the woman over; she was young- perhaps 20. Her skin was as white as chalk, the only colour on her skin were two red marks on her neck. Valkyrie took a closer look and realised they were deep puncher marks in the skin.

"China! Come here." Valkyrie shouted over to her friend. Moments later China was by her side.

"Vampire bite. Valkyrie we really should be going now." China said worried.

"Not yet."

"Well if I get bitten I will kill you. God knows what I would look like will white skin, not to mention I'll be dead."

Valkyrie laughed at this.

"What? I'm being serious that would ruin my career no one would look at me again." China was being serious.

"No one would look at you apart from Skulduggery."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing…I mean he doesn't even have skin so…"

And at that moment the woman laid between them sat up straight making them both scream. The woman's pupils had changed instead of hazel they were red-as red as blood.

"leave," The woman voice echoed around the theme park, "Leave and never return." And she dropped back down to the floor.

"Well we were just about to leave." China stood up and pulled at Valkyries arm. At that moment the entrance to the tent in front of them had opened and China dropped Valkyries arm.

"Were not leaving yet, China, this is only beginning."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." China sighed.

Valkyrie stood up took Chinas arm and pulled her inside the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

The haunted theme park

Chapter 4

Inside the tent was dark but Valkyrie was used to dark places, so she got used to the dark surroundings, China on the over hand didn't. Valkyrie could make out six candle holders in each corner of the tent; the tent was hexagonal. Then suddenly all of the candles flickered into life.

"Oh god," China muttered as Valkyrie walked to the centre of the tent where she found a circular table covered by a purple cloth with gold stars. On top of the table there was a crystal ball and Valkyrie couldn't resist, she held out her hand to touch it. As soon as her finger hit the surface the opening in the tent, behind China, shut and all of the candles went out. China screamed. Valkyrie stepped back and took hold of her friends hand and looked up. In front of them was a Lady dressed in purple sparkly dress with long sleeves and the skirt reached the floor. On top of the dress was a Bright red cloak and covering her mouth was a piece of red netting. The woman looked as if she was in her thirties and she had dark brown hair.

"How can it be light if the candles are still out?" China whispered to Valkyrie. She had been so interested in the woman herself she failed to notice the light filling the tent which came from the woman herself. Once Valkyrie had regained focus she realised she could still she the other side of the tent: The woman was a ghost-a fortune teller ghost. Valkyrie was grinning now, this place is haunted.

"You must leave!" The woman spoke, her voice echoing around the tent.

"I know, someone said. But Why? Who are you and why do you want us to leave?" Valkyrie asked.

"I am Dora-Bella the great fortune teller." Dora-Bella said proudly. Then her voice changed, "I died yesterday night when they came."

"Who came?" asked China finally finding her voice.

"Nefarian Serpine the sorcerer, Dusk the vampire and Vaurien Scapegrace the zombie." The fortune teller stated. Valkyrie's mouth dropped and China let out a whimper.


	5. Chapter 5

The haunted theme park

Chapter 5

"No way" China looked shocked as well as terrified.

"They came here and killed everyone including myself," Dora-Bella replied, "So leave know before the same happens to you!" She bellowed making them both jump.

"We were just about to leave weren't we Valkyrie." China started to pull at Valkyries arm. "We'll tell Skulduggery and we can come back with the others."

"No!" Valkyrie shouted, "If we go back and ask for help they'll carry on treating us the way they already do. I mean Skulduggery even asks me to stay in the car because he thinks I can't handle myself."

"He only wants to make sure your safe Valkyrie," China took Valkyries hand, "He cares for you."

"Not as much as he cares for you!" Valkyrie shouted and pulled away from China, tears running down her cheeks.

"Pardon" China asked, only just finding her voice, looking as shocked as ever.

Valkyrie sighed and looked back to the fortune teller "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes…If you help me be collecting three pendants. These are worn by Serpine, Dusk and Scapegrace to make them more powerful. Bring me the pendants and I can use then to finally destroy those monsters. We could also cure the staff Scapegrace infected them."

"Do you know where they'll be because it's a big theme park?" Valkyrie asked.

"No. That I do not know. Once you've retrieved the pendants you'll be able to leave." Dora-Bella said.

"We can leave anytime."

"No," Spoke China finding her voice again, "Remember the gates closed behind us."

"Yes that was Serpine's idea to stop people spreading their where- bouts. No one leaves whilst they're alive." Dora-Bella informed them, "Are you sure you can do this."

China was about to speak but Valkyrie got there first, "I'm sure I…We can do this."

Valkyrie looked at China and they started to walk outside the tent but then a cold hand on Valkyries shoulder made her stop. It was Dora-Bella, "Oh. One more thing…be careful." She pulled her hand from Valkyries shoulder and Valkyrie stepped outside of the tent to join China.


	6. Chapter 6

The haunted theme park

Chapter 6

"You okay?" Valkyrie walked to join China outside of the tent.

"No." Valkyrie realised there were tears running down her friends face. "How are we going to get out of here? We can't defeat Serpine, He'll destroy us first."

"China."

"Yes" China faced Valkyrie.

"Have met Serpine before? You talk as if you know him in person not just someone who's read books about him."

_Shall I tell her?_ China thought._ No. She didn't need to know. Yet_. "Of course I haven't met him Valkyrie and if I did I wouldn't be here with you." China had stopped crying.

"Well let's go."

"Which way shall we go?"

"You choose"

"That way" China pointed behind her. So they walked in that direction and then China stopped.

"What is it?" Valkyrie asked.

"What you said, in the tent is it true?" China asked.

"About Skulduggery?"

China just nodded.

"Well." Valkyrie started, "Don't tell him about this because I think he would actually kill me."

"Well?"

"Before he left I heard him and Ghastly talking obviously they didn't know I was there. Ghastly was saying how annoying you could be at times and Skulduggery backed you up."

"So?"

"You know Ghastly he spots nearly everything and he spotted the way Skulduggery spoke about you and asked Skulduggery if he had any feelings for you…"

"And?" _He doesn't know about what I'd done. Thanks to me his family are dead._ China thought.

"And that's when he shouted to me to tell me it was time to go." Valkyrie said "Anyway we should start looking for the pendants. Hang on what's that?"  
>"Music: Circus music." China said with a smile on her face.<p>

"Come on!" Valkyrie started running, China close behind, towards a purple and green tent bigger than the Dora-Bella's tent. Above the entrance was a huge sign reading `THE CIRCUS' .


	7. Chapter 7

The haunted theme park

Chapter 7

They had reached the entrance of the huge tent by at which point China was out of breath-She wasn't used to doing all the running around. Valkyrie took a deep breath pulled back the flap and then pulled China inside. They couldn't have prepared themselves for what they saw: This tent was a lot bigger than Dora-Bella's and it was brighter, warmer and there was that circus music again. China gasped in awe neither of them had been to a circus before but in front of them was an actual circus with gymnasts, clowns and a ringmaster, a ringmaster wearing a pendant, Vaurien Scapegrace.

"Can we watch for a bit?" China asked.

"For a bit then we'll search for the pendant."

They both took a seat in the audience and joined in cheering for the acts.

_Hang on_ Valkyrie thought_ I'm stupid. If all the staff is zombies then who are we sat with?_

"China," Valkyrie whispered, "China look at the audience."

China stopped clapping and looked around the tent.

"Oh," China said looking scared again, "How could we not have noticed?"

All the people in the tent, apart from Valkyrie and China, were zombies. Unlike the woman outside these ones had black eyes, not red. At that moment they all cheered in unison making them both jump and Scapegraces' cold eyes met theirs.

"Outside." Valkyrie told China and they ran. Soon they were back outside the tent and China was panicking-again.

"We're never going to get home," said China.

"We will." Said Valkyrie whilst putting her arm around Chinas shoulders.

"No we won't!" Shouted China pushing Valkyries arm away, "I don't know if you noticed but if we'd tried to get the pendant we'd have to get through the audience, who of which are zombies and then the gymnasts and clowns who are also zombies. Then, and only if we survived that, find a way to take the pendant of Vaurien and then give it to that weird fortune-teller lady." China sat down on the grass.

"Well we need to get in there soon if we have any chance of getting home."

"We?" China looked up to Valkyrie, "It was your idea to come here in the first place."

"China I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew you couldn't do it," Valkyrie sat down next to China, "China you are one of the most powerful sorcerers that know have ever lived, "China smiled, "and we can do this, I know we can."

"What if we get caught?"

"Then we'll ring Skulduggery."

"But he's in England he'll be busy."

"Oh believe me he'll come. As long as you're in trouble, China, he will come."

"My knight in shining armour," China laughed and Valkyrie laughed to.

"So," Valkyrie said getting to her feet, "Are you coming?"

"Of course," China joined her friend on her feet, "Hang on. How are we going to get in Scapegrace saw us last time he might be expecting us."

"China"

"Yes"

"Have you ever been to a fancy dress party?"

"No of course not Valkyrie, that would really ruin my image, and how is this helping? You're going completely of topic."

"No I'm not because this is my plan, listen this is what we're going to do."

"What?" China Sorrows was really confused. Valkyrie smiled this is the first time she had seen China confused.

"Follow me," Valkyrie ran around to the back of the tent China hot on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

The haunted theme park

Chapter 8

"I can't believe I agreed to this," China muttered whilst looking in the mirror, "I've got big feet and this wig doesn't half itch."

China was stood in the middle of the circus wardrobe and this brightly coloured clown's outfit; it was all she could find.

"Stop moaning," Valkyrie walked out of the changing room, "I would swap any day but unfortunately it wouldn't fit." China turned to face her friend and saw that she was dressed I a bright pink sparkly leotard.

"At least you look nice."

"Nice who would ever where this it's way too tight, any way we need to get going. We'll put our clothes outside so we can collect them on the way out."

Valkyrie had to admit it wasn't one of her best plans; she wasn't even shore it would work, but it was all they (She) could think of. _I just hope it works_.

_Defiantly one of my worst plans ever _Valkyrie thought whilst spinning ribbons around in the air doing ballerina movements. She was trying to copy the other zombies so they wouldn't get found out. Valkyrie could see Scapegrace; around his neck a silver pendant.

"And now for the clowns," Scapegrace faced the clowns who of which had just entered the room.

With Scapegrace distracted Valkyrie jumped towards him, doing a 360 degrees turn in the air, but lost her balance and fell at his feet.

"Well, well, well. Look who's returned. Saves me looking for you I got lots of ideas for killing you. Where's the detective ay? Not so strong on your own." Valkyrie quickly snapped her fingers and a flame appeared, "Taught you his tricks as he."

"Who says she's alone?" China stepped forwards and took of her red clowns wig, "Duck Valkyrie!"

Valkyrie did as she was told but they didn't stand a chance all the zombies were gaining on them. China tapped a symbol on each of her hands and flung them in Scapegraces direction and there was a flash of white and China fell to the floor.

Valkyrie looked around all the zombies had been frozen but where was China.

"Valkyrie," China slurred, "Look." China was sat on the floor and in her hands was Scapegraces pendant.

"One down two to go" Valkyrie smiled. Around them a purple and red mist engulfed them and then it was gone and so were the zombies.

"Dora-Bella," Valkyrie muttered.

"Well that was easy." China said climbing to her feet.

"Of course it was we were fighting Scapegrace. It'll be harder to get the pendants of Dusk and Serpine. Let's go outside and find our clothes; I hate pink."

"But it looks gorgeous on you, Val."

"No, we're changing then we'll start looking for Dusk?"

"Where?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Valkyrie grabbed Chinas hand and then they stepped outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I have absolutely no idea. If you have any ideas on where to find Dusk and some ideas on what will happen when they meet him, PM me or write them in a review.<strong>

**Thanks, Clopurple14**


	9. Chapter 9

The haunted theme park

Chapter 9

It felt good standing out in the fresh air, Valkyrie picked up their clothes, it had been cramped and stuffy in the circus tent. Valkyrie and China walked through the silent theme park in silence; they were trying to find the toilets to change out of their circus costumes. Valkyrie turned her head to her left to find China smiling.

"China?" Valkyrie asked, "Why are you smiling."

"They'll be so proud of us, for what we're doing when we get back," Chinas smile vanished, "If we do get back?"

Valkyrie punched China lightly on the arm, "You just want to impress Skulduggery."

China laughed. "I suppose I do. Now let's go get changed out of these, can you even call them, clothes." They entered the ladies toilets and changed into their own clothes.

"Finally," Valkyrie stated, "I can breathe."

"So? where to now?" China asked as they stepped outside.

Valkyrie stared ahead of them, "Is it me or does that huge spooky castle look a little bit suspicious?"

"It's not just you, "China smiled and they ran towards the entrance of the big, spooky castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I had no idea what to write next.<strong>

**The good news I have new ideas thank Onyx Shadows.**

**P.S. Onyx Shadows your idea was amazing and I can't wait to write it up:D**

cloepurple14

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

The haunted theme park

Chapter 10

_Wow_ Valkyrie thought _this castle really is big … and spooky. _

"When I was little I dreamed of being a princess. Living in a castle like this with a sparkly crown and fairy wings," China told Valkyrie, "Except the castle was pink, it looked warm, so nothing like this one." China turned to Valkyrie, "What now?"

"We sneak in."

"What?"

"Are you coming? Or are going to stay out here?" The big oak doors creaked as Valkyrie pulled them open and stepped inside. Of course China followed.

Inside the castle it was cold, dark and it smelled of damp.

"Urgh," China clasped her hands to her nose, "It smells like dead live here." China turned to where Valkyrie was stood. "Valkyrie?"

"China you were right."

"What do you mean," China walked towards Valkyrie. She was stood by a door made from oak-just like the front doors. The smell had got worse. China opened the door and screamed. Piled high inside the room were dead bodies, really pale dead bodies. China screamed again.

"What is it?" Valkyrie asked.

"I swear I just felt something cold brush past me."

"China I'm standing right next to you I would have felt it too."

China shivered, "There it is again and this time I heard footsteps."

"Point to where you heard them go."

Chinas hand was shaking as she pointed towards a set of double oak doors; almost as big as the front doors.

"Ok," Valkyrie took a deep breath, "I'm going to take a look, stay here." Valkyries heart was pounding as she walked towards the oak doors. When she reached them she took one last breath opened one of the huge doors and walked inside with her eyes closed.

_Who is it_ Valkyrie thought _Serpine or Dusk?_ She opened her eyes _no one._The door behind her slammed shut, she heard China scream, and realised it had been a trap to split them up. For the first in a while Valkyrie sat down in the corner of the room and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

The haunted theme park

Chapter 11

China screamed and ran to the oak doors. Locked. She was alone.

"Well, well, well. The famous China Sorrows in a cold damp castle. I thought I'd never see that day." Dusk had stepped out of the shadows and he was now walking towards China; who was in tears.

"Where's the girl, Valkyrie? Has she left you here whilst she goes on?" Dusk had reached China. He knocked her off her feet and she fell in a crumpled mess on the stone floor, "Well? Why are you still here?"

"It was you, you monster!" China shouted sitting up, "You locked those doors. Why?"

Dusk laughed, "It's obvious, isn't it? You two are way to strong together so I thought lets split them up. It's simple when you think about it. Besides you should think yourself lucky you've got me for company."

"Why is that lucky?" China was standing now.

"Well, your friend will have tougher competition" Dusk smiled.

"Serpine?"

"Yes"

China ran to the doors "Valkyrie!" China shouted, "Watch out, Serpine, he's in that room!"

"She can't hear you."

_Well_ China thought _I can try to get my pendant. _China ran forward but Dusk was too quick, he punched China right in the face and she fell to the floor.

**xXx**

"China"

China opened her eyes and saw…hang on it can't be. "Skulduggery? Why are you here?"

"Valkyrie called me. She told me you were too scared to go with her so she went on alone and…"

"What is it?"

"Valkyries dead."

"Oh no," China couldn't believe it. She started to cry again.

"You should be crying. Thanks to you I no longer have a best friend."

"I'm sorry"

"Forget it. You were supposed to protect her and I now know I can't rely on you anymore." Skulduggery pushed the oak doors open, "I'm disappointed in you China," and he left.

**xXx**

All of a sudden China woke up. _Thank god that was just a dream_ thought China. Dusk was leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Why does Serpine get all the fun? Me? I get stuck with you."

"Valkyries still in there?" China asked.

"Of course she is. Serpine is keeping hold of her. She is quite a thing you know."

"I know"

"Anyway it's time we had some fun to ourselves" Dusk was pacing towards China.

"Stay away from me you monster" China was backing away but came to a halt when see hit a wall.

"Scared Miss Sorrows? Cheer up you'll be so much better when you become one of us." Dusk snarled ,grabbed Chinas arms and pinned her to the wall.

_This is the end_ China thought, she was ready. Then all of a sudden the heavy wooden doors burst open and in walked Skulduggery Pleasant followed closely by Dora-Bella.

"Stay. Away .From. My. Friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone whos' reviewed my story;hope you like it<strong>

**P.S. Can anyone think of any ideas on what Serpine could be doing to hurt (mentaly or physicly)Valkyrie. If so I will be greatful for your help and could you leave a review or PM me,**

**Thanks again,**

**cloepurple14**

**-x-**


	12. Chapter 12

The haunted theme park

Chapter 12

Dusk did as he was told and backed away from China; he was speechless and so was China. Skulduggery quickly pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs and cuffed dusk.

"Skulduggery," China called, "The pendant." She pointed to the heavy chain around his neck. Skulduggery pulled the chain of his neck and chucked to China. At that moment Dusk vanished in a purple and red mist. Dora-Bella smiled.

"How did you do that?" Both Skulduggery and China asked at the same time.

"Well that's a secret but I'll tell you what's happened to him. He along with Scapegrace and the zombies were sent to my crystal ball. There they'll stay until I decide to let them go." Dora-Bella said calmly, "Where's your friend? The smart one."

"Oh damn, I forgot to tell you Valkyries in there," China pointed to the oak doors, "With Serpine."

Skulduggery ran to the doors and the two women quickly followed.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery shouted; with his fists banging on the door, "Valkyrie!"

Dora-Bella floated up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down." Skulduggery tried to punch her, but he fell through her and landed on the floor. China ran to help him up.

"How do we get in?" Skulduggery asked Dora-Bella.

"We can't. She'll have to find a way to get his pendant. Failing that get out of that room and we can step in and help."

Skulduggery sat on the stone stairs and put his head in his hands and sighed, "God knows what he could be doing to her." China walked to the stairs, sat down next to Skulduggery and put her arm around his shoulders.

"She'll be ok," China reassured him, "She's Valkyrie."


	13. Chapter 13

The haunted theme park

Chapter 13

Valkyrie was screaming. She so scared. Serpine had dragged her down to the dungeons and chained her to a wall. It was pitch black.

"Calm down my dear," Serpines voice spoke softly from nowhere, "You shouldn't feel a thing" he was so close to Valkyrie now, that she could smell his bad breath.

_I have to think of something_ Valkyrie thought but it was too late. Serpine had brought his hand from behind his back and punched Valkyrie right in the face.

_What? Has he finally lost it? Was this his idea of torture?_ Then she saw Serpine move towards a huge metal door.

"There's one thing they couldn't remove from this castle when they decided to build the theme park," Serpine waved his hand and the doors flew open, "The torture equipment." Serpine grabbed a metal device (it looked like a giant pair of pliers), summoned a flame and set the device in the fire.

"Where is he?" Serpine asked.

"Who?" Valkyrie managed to say.

"You know who I mean," Serpine hesitated, "Skulduggery Pleasant." Valkyrie just stared at him, a little disappointed in Skulduggery herself.

"To bad he isn't here to stop me." Serpine grabbed the red hot device and shoved it into Valkyries mouth.

The pain as the pliers clamped onto her tongue was excruciating. Valkyrie screamed in pain as Serpine squeezed the device tighter. Serpine laughed as he saw the fear in the girl's eyes and squeezed harder but then the pain stopped and then she found out why. Serpine had managed to rip out her tongue and he was now waving it in front of her. Tears were running down Valkyries cheeks.

"I couldn't stand all that screaming. Isn't good for peoples ears you know" Serpine dropped her tongue on the floor and went back to the cupboard, "Medieval torturers must have had so much fun with this." He turned around and showed Valkyrie a big claw attached to a chain. "This one's excellent for ripping, tearing and digging into the flesh" Serpine opened the claws mouth and threw it at Valkyrie. Then nothing; the claw couldn't get past Ghastlys protective clothing.

"Oh, I see we have a problem" Serpine smiled a wicked smile and then started to take Valkyries clothes of until she wore nothing but her underwear. He then threw the claw again and this time it dug right into Valkyries stomach. The pain was unreal and then Serpine pulled the chain back towards himself taking pieces of Valkyries flesh with it.

"Look at you now Miss Cain. You're a mess," He unlocked Valkyries chains and she fell to the floor, blood gushing from her stomach. She'd lost and now he was going to leave her there until she bled to death. Then Serpine crouched down beside her dagger in hand.

"Let's leave my name into your skin so if you do survive you'll never forget." He bent down closer to Valkyrie to decide where he was going to carve his name and a chain fell in front of him. The pendant. Valkyrie managed to gather one last bit of strength to pull it from his neck and Serpine disappeared; the same as all the others did in red and purple smoke.

_Now_, Valkyrie thought, _save me, come find me._


	14. Chapter 14

The haunted theme park

Chapter 14

Valkyrie was unconscious when the others found her and when she woke up she found herself in Dora-Bella's tent. Valkyrie sat up but was told to lie back down by Skulduggery after she'd put her clothes back on.

"Well done," Dora-Bella looked at both China and Valkyrie.

"Me! What did I do? It's thanks to Valkyrie you have those pendants." China stated.

"I'm sure you helped," Skulduggery said, standing quite close to China's side. Valkyrie realised they were holding hands and she smiled at China.

"Shut up" China smiled. Valkyrie pointed to her mouth, she couldn't talk.

"We'll soon fix that," Dora-Bella stepped up to Valkyrie waved her hand and her tongue grew back; just like her cut on her stomach did. "Right, now we can cure the infected staff and let them go. Unfortunately they'll be a little brainwashed. Still better than being dead I suppose."

"What about the theme park?" Valkyrie asked.

"It'll run as normal."

"What! Just like that?"

"Yes. I believe you'll wanting to leave now. Thank you again and I hope you get better soon."

The three friends left the tent and started walking towards the entrance to the theme park.

"We did all right in the end, didn't we?" China stated.

"Yes," Valkyrie smiled, "I suppose we did."

"You two did brilliantly. China Sorrows and Valkyrie Cain, that fortune teller couldn't of have had better help, except from me of course." Skulduggery said.

China laughed and Valkyrie hit his arm playfully, "That ego of yours is getting way to big and how come you put China's name before mine?"

"Well because…I suppose"

Valkyrie saw Skulduggery was still holding China's hand then chimed, "Skulduggery's in love with China." She started running, Skulduggery started running after her, and "I'll get you Cain"

China laughed and ran after them. Things were already back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who's readreviewed this story especially Serenity Solstice and Onyx Shadows who have supported me all the way.**

_**Now I need to think of another story I could write,**_

**Thanks again,**

**Cloepurple14**


End file.
